


At the Winking Skeever

by Urania_baba



Series: Songs of Skyrim [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: Fanart.Skyrim AU.Sigrun and Agneta having a pint and harassing the barkeep, Reynir.





	At the Winking Skeever

 

Legate Sigrun and Praefect Agneta having ~~a laugh at the expense of the new barkeep~~ a pint at the Winking Skeever.

**Author's Note:**

> So. The Elder Scrolls universe has diverse races so [Talimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee) and I decided to have the cast be a bit more diverse than just have all of them be Nords, and we chose depending on some aspects of the characters’ personalities.
> 
> **Sigrun:**[ Nords](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Nord) are usually tall, sturdy, cold resistant and can become fearsome warriors, so Sigrun was a no-brainer.
> 
> **Reynir:** [Bretons](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Breton) are magic-resistant and usually naturally magic adept.
> 
> **Agneta:** [Redguards](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Redguard) (mispronunciation of the original _Ra’Gada_ ) are very independent and hardy people, usually distrustful of magic.


End file.
